


nothing on me but you

by charonismyfriend



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Subin being the devil, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charonismyfriend/pseuds/charonismyfriend
Summary: This is endearing and infuriating at the same time, how far Seungwoo lets him push. Every single day the line of something unacceptable moves further and further away and Subin can't stop searching for the thing that'd make his hyung snap.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	nothing on me but you

**Author's Note:**

> The fic mentions controlling behaviour as a concept but the characters themselves are in consensual relationship. 
> 
> The title is from "Nothing on Me" by KAI.

The bed slightly creaks under Subin and he sits down and immediately leans back on his elbows to comfortably watch Seungwoo on the other side of the room. The man is currently rummaging through the drawers trying to tame the mess of too many sweaters in one place. Despite the task being quite important, Subin knows that he only has to call his hyung once to bring the full attention to himself.

"Seungwoo-hyung." 

The man stops and turns to him over his shoulder, "Mm?"

"Come here"

Seungwoo immediately forgets the clothing, leaving the drawer open, and approaches the bed, as in trance. He doesn't hesitate even for a moment, as he climbs on Subin's lap and buries his face into his neck, making hedgehog-like sniffing sounds. 

Subin can't hold back his smile at the sensation. He lifts one of his hands and gently strokes Seungwoo's hair, silky soft from the recent shower and still a bit warm from the blow-dry. Subin lets himself enjoy the weight and warmth of the other man on top of him for a moment; there's no need to rush, not tonight. 

And Subin _does_ have plans just for the two of them.

"Take it off," he orders, tugging at Seungwoo's sweater. 

The man leans back and looks him in the eyes, with his dog-like stare, and Subin thinks that maybe, maybe this time Seungwoo wouldn't obey. He's pushed him far enough, ordering him around but no – Seungwoo tugs the garment off himself and semi-folds it to place on the bed. 

Subin watches the material on top of the bedsheets and has the unexplainable urge to sow destruction, once again. He sits up holding Seungwoo's back with one hand and uses the other to slowly push the sweater on the floor.

Seungwoo follows his item of clothing with his eyes but doesn't say anything. Instead, he massages Subin's neck with both palms, gently. 

This is endearing and infuriating at the same time, how far Seungwoo lets him push. Every single day the line of something unacceptable moves further and further away and Subin can't stop searching for the thing that'd make his hyung snap. 

If it was anyone else, he's sure they'd punish him for misbehavior already. He knows how to behave around other hyungs, what buttons to press to make them compliant. He knows because he's tried it, researched it even. Chan was an easy target, he's kind-hearted and always tries to please people. Hanse seemed closed off at first but gave in after a while, revealing a softer side to himself. Byungchan and Sejun sometimes push him back and try to remind him of his maknae role but with two older hyungs on his side they are unable to control him. 

Seungsik was interesting to win over. He knew how big the soft spot in Seungwoo's heart was for Subin and he was ready to be a strict leader only to fall under Subin's charms after a week. The moment Subin occupied his bed one evening, refusing to move, and Sengsik did nothing about it opting to sit on the floor beside him was the moment Subin knew he won. From that point onwards Seungsik allowed him to be the devil he is without repercussions. 

Seungwoo was different from the start. He didn't resist Subin, never scolded him. Often he scooted closer, hugged him and buried his face into his neck. And that caught Subin's attention.

Such a tall, broad-shouldered, stately man, with a kind heart, always hugging the members close and kissing them on the forehead. He rarely gets flustered when he's the one initiating intimate moments in public but almost always blushes when it's Subin kissing or hugging him. Subin remembers this, of course, and uses his secret weapon sparsely for bigger effect. Usually he prefers playing cold or not reacting at all to make Seungwoo cling a little bit tighter.

He's not a sadist, thinks Subin as he drags his hand across Seungwoo's bare chest, pushing his fingertips into the muscles under the skin – he just enjoys controlling people and seeing how far they'd go.

Subin slides out his other elbow from under himself and lies fully on the bed sheets, legs still propped on the floor to hold Seungwoo's weight. He doesn't drag the other man closer but Seungwoo leans in willingly. 

He tries to kiss him but Subin places his palm on his lips, stopping him. 

"Earn it"

"How?" Seungwoo all but whimpers, looking at him with his doe eyes and hesitantly places his hands on the bed on both sides of Subin.

Subin doesn't reply, but instead he takes one of Seungwoo's arms and places it onto his own chest, gliding both of their hands lower to his stomach. He withdraws his own hand and watches as Seungwoo exhales, not raising his eyes to meet his, his stare glued to his palm on Subin's body. 

The touch is uncertain at first, because Subin has never let him have this much free will to roam around as he wants. 

Seungwoo presses his palm slightly tighter, dragging Subin's sweatshirt up a little bit. Exposed skin must have had an encouraging effect on him, because in the next moment Seungwoo pushes Subin's sweatshirt up to his chest with both hands and leans down to place a kiss to the dip under his sternum in between the wings of his ribs. 

After one kiss there is another, just under the first but a more confident one. His hands are now holding Subin's sides, gently but firmly. Kisses leave a wet trail, first under his ribs on one side, then on the other, and afterwards going down across the muscled stomach. 

When he reaches the waistband of the sweatpants, Seungwoo hesitates. They haven't been there, yet, not with each other. 

"Go on," exhales Subin, never tearing his eyes away from the other man. He sees his uncertainty and decides to nudge him a bit further, once again taking one of his hands into his own. 

Subin brings his hand up and kisses it first, intertwining their fingers for a few seconds, and then gets his hand out of the hold to guide Seungwoo's palm down. He had a thought of placing his hand right when he wants it to be but changes his mind at the last second and innocently leaves Seungwoo's palm on the waistband. He wants him to do it himself, to give up a little bit more, or to change his mind, if he decides to do so.

Seungwoo doesn't pull down his pants straight away but he does move his palm lower. Warmth spreads around the lower stomach region immediately when Seungwoo's hand cages his dick through all those layers. 

Subin involuntarily moves his hips forward but makes himself stop, biting the inside of his cheek instead. He raises his eyes and catches Seungwoo staring at him, no longer hesitant but calm, eyes half-lidded. He glides his hand up and down a few times, not breaking eye contact and suddenly Subin is the one who has to look away. He hides behind his eyelids and drops his head back onto the bed. 

Seungwoo takes this as a further approval of his actions and follows him down, first by putting his free hand near Subin's head and then by kissing him. 

Subin doesn't expect it but he quickly adapts and snakes his arms around Seungwoon's neck, pressing him tighter. As they kiss – messily, uncoordinated, noses bumping into each other before they finally find what position works for them – Seungwoo remembers the task at hand, literally, and grips him tighter, which makes Subin lose the upper hand in the kiss. He breathes out, open-mouthed, and Seungwoo takes this moment to place kisses along his cheeks and then gets down to the soft spot under his jaw that he knows for sure makes Subin's knees buckle. 

Subin can't stand this switch in energy, feeling like he's losing control of the situation, and quickly brings one of his hands in between them to pull down his own pants and briefs and place Seungwoo's hand exactly where he needs it to be.

The older man stops kissing his neck for a second, taken aback by the new sensations, however, his shock is short-lived and now that there's nothing in between them, he takes his time spreading precome onto hot soft flesh. His mouth is once again glued to Subin's neck but instead of kissing, he just presses it open to his skin, breathing in and out, because his mind is busy with keeping up with other, more important, things. 

Seungwoo is eager to please him. He tries to catch Subin's wishes, moving his hand faster or slower, depending on what the other man needs, and it feels so good that Subin just melts in the moment. His breaths are fast and deep, sometimes interrupted when he can't help the moans that come out of him. He clings onto Seungwoo's neck and shoulders, squeezing tight when it gets too much.

With a few hard thrusts of his hips he feels himself slipping over the edge, his skin tingling all over, and cheeks burning. Seungwoo kisses him gingerly on top of the blushing cheekbones, and wetness from kisses feels cold in comparison.

Eyes closed, he feels Seungwoo shift and untangle himself from his grasp. He sits back and after shuffling a little stands up from the bed. A few seconds later the sink tab in the bathroom is turned on.

Subin opens his eyes, looking down on the mess that are his clothes and underwear. There's a little come left on him but he's too lazy to go to the bathroom. His bones feel like lead and moving is too hard. Thankfully, Subin made Seungwoo always store a packet of wet wipes in the bedside table a while ago. 

The wipes smell of camomile. He makes a mental note to complain about it tomorrow because he hates it. 

Seungwoo comes back to him as Subin has already fixed his clothes to find him laying across the bed, stretching his limb as a cat. 

"You are heavy," Subin complains when the other flops on top of him.

"I'm sorry," with a kiss to his neck Seungwoo moves to lie facing him on his side. 

Subin places his palm on Seungwoo's cheek. 

"Are you done?" he asks him.

Seungwoo simply nods, too shy to say _"Yes, I've just come in the bathroom by myself as you told me to"_ , to which Subin smiles. It is another one of those things that he pushed him to do; after making out Seungwoo is exiled to the bathroom to bring himself to orgasm, very quiet, so that no one in the dorm would know. 

Subin tightly drags his hand to Seungwoo's neck, across his chest down to his stomach and, still maintaining the pressure, goes down to his pants. 

"Next time," he whispers into Seungwoo's ear, "I'll finish you off myself" 

Seungwoo's breath is caught off guard. Subin smiles, devilishly.

It's true that no one else would allow him to do or say such things. But, to be perfectly honest, he doesn't want anyone else.


End file.
